I Don't Mind the Pain
by achtschrodinger
Summary: Ini bukan cerita dengan unsur bdsm atau sub/dom Rate!M for safety, no smut here, sorry. Pairing: Jeongguk/Taehyung, ninja!Jin/Jimin Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana seputar school!au dengan sekelumit kisah antara Kim Taehyung si anak baru, Park Jimin si sahabat baik, dan Jeon Jeongguk si anak berandal(?). Yeah, typical. KOOKV
1. Prologue

_**I Don't Mind the Pain**_

.

.

 _Bukan_.

Ini bukan cerita dengan unsur bdsm atau sub/dom;

Rate!M for safety, but no smut here, sorry.

Pairing: Jeongguk/Taehyung, ninja!Jin/Jimin

a crack!fanfic with: awkward!jeongguk, dumb!jimin, dumber!tae

Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana seputar school!au dengan sekelumit kisah antara Kim Taehyung si anak baru, Park Jimin si sahabat baik, dan Jeon Jeongguk si anak berandal(?). Yeah, typical.

.

.

 _ **prologue**_

Orang tuanya yang mendadak harus pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa tahun untuk urusan bisnis terpaksa menitipkan Kim Taehyung ke salah satu sepupunya yang tinggal di Busan. Dengan kepindahannya ke Busan, mustahil untuk Taehyung bisa bertahan di sekolah lamanya di Daegu sehingga jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan pindah sekolah.

Salahkan alur cerita di serial drama atau komik roman yang akhirnya membuat Kim Taehyung merasa was-was saat ia mengalami momen pindah sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi, kepindahannya bertepatan dengan minggu-minggu awal di semester kedua tahun ajaran yang membuatnya semakin mengkhawatirkan kehidupan sosial di sekolah barunya nanti karena pada umumnya, semua siswa pasti sudah berteman dengan _peer_ -nya masing-masing. Terlebih, Taehyung bukannya tidak menyadari soal kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak memungkinkannya banyak beraktivitas sehingga mempersempit ruang geraknya kelak.

Tapi, apa yang Taehyung khawatirkan ternyata tidak terbukti karena pada hari pertamanya di sekolah, ia bisa langsung berteman dengan Park Jimin. Teman sebangku berwajah imut dengan tinggi badan lebih pendek darinya itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Maka, seperti potongan _puzzle_ , keduanya bisa langsung cocok seolah mereka adalah sahabat sejak di kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya.

Jimin banyak membantu Taehyung untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan memberikan daftar lengkap informasi tentang sekolah mereka. Selain mengajak tur keliling sekolah, Jimin juga menjelaskan rumor dan gosip yang ada di seputar sekolah. Termasuk memberitahu soal tempat tersembunyi di bawah lantai dua yang menurut Park Jimin, perlu dihindari karena merupakan tempat 'anak-anak kelas 3 penggila hormat' berkumpul. Ia juga memberitahu soal _spot-spot_ membolos terbaik yang salah satunya adalah ruang kesehatan.

"Banyak yang sengaja datang ke ruang kesehatan untuk membolos tapi sejak guru piket kesehatannya diganti dengan Guru Choi yang super galak, anak yang membolos mulai berkurang," jelas Jimin. "Padahal, guru piket sebelumnya seksi dan baik hati. Kau kurang beruntung, Kim," tambahnya dengan tatapan sok iba.

Selain tempat membolos terbaik, tempat _hunting '_ dedek-gemes' terbaik, sampai ke tempat yang perlu diwaspadai, tentunya Jimin tidak akan melewatkan soal tempat seram yang ada di sekolah. Dengan ekspresi sok seram, Jimin mulai menceritakan solah _urban legend_ di sekolah yang berpusat tentang _gwishin_ di atap sekolah. "Ini tangga ke atap. Kudengar, kalau jam makan siang dan lorong sedang sepi, lalu kau menghitung anak tangga sampai ke atas dan mendapati ada 13 anak tangga, maka kau bisa melihat _n_ ya," jelas Jimin lagi dengan suaranya yang sengaja dibuat menakutkan.

"Kudengar, _g_ _wishin_ itu terperangkap di atas atap," Jimin sengaja memberi jeda untuk membuat ceritanya semakin terdengar misterius. " _Gwishin_ dari anak kelas 3 yang akan memberi kutukan. Jadi, kusarankan untuk tidak pergi ke atas atap," jeda lagi, "kecuali kalau kau ingin sisa waktumu di sekolah menjadi buruk."

Perjalanan tur gratis Park Jimin itu berlanjut sampai ke _cafetaria_. Di sana, Jimin memesan makanan kesukaannya, lengkap dengan roti stroberi yang menurutnya adalah 'roti terbaik sepanjang masa' sementara Taehyung memesan _burger_. Saat itu, Taehyung yang cukup peka bisa menyadari kehening suasana yang mendadak saat seorang siswa masuk dan mengantri di barisan. Siapapun yang melihat akan menyadari keanehan dari orang-orang yang sengaja memberikan jalan seraya membiarkan anak itu untuk lebih dulu memesan makanan.

Keanehan itu mendorong Taehyung untuk menatap Jimin seolah meminta penjelasan. Jimin yang mengerti isyarat itupun akhirnya menatap sekeliling dengan penuh kewaspadaan, sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan. "Kau ingat soal 'kelompok anak kelas 3 penggila hormat' yang kuceritakan barusan? Dan soal peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka?" Pertanyaan Jimin mendapatkan anggukan dari Taehyung sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada seorang pun—yang punya akal sehat—akan berani menantang mereka berkelahi. Kecuali Jeon Jeongguk," mata Jimin menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang saat ini sudah membawa senampan makanan. Melihatnya, semua orang seraya menunduk dan menghindari tatapan ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya, laki-laki dengan warna rambut hitam pekat sewarna matanya itu memilih untuk duduk di ujung sebuah meja yang kosong.

Saat memastikan kalau laki-laki itu berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran mereka, Taehyung yang pensaran dan tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan akhirnya membuka suara, "lalu bagaimana?" Itu sontak membuat Jimin tersenyum karena sekali lagi, Kim Taehyung telah tertarik oleh umpan ceritanya. "Kudengar, dia berhasil membuat ketua anak kelas 3 itu patah tulang dan dirawat lebih dari seminggu. Dan kau tahu? Jeon Jeongguk bahkan melakukannya tanpa sedikitpun bekas luka menempel di tubuhnya."

Penjelasan itu lantas membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah laki-laki di ujung _cafetaria_ yang tampak kesepian. Kalau bukan karena Park Jimin yang memberitahu soal itu, Taehyung pasti tidak akan menyadari kalau tersembunyi oleh wajah imut dengan gigi kelinci itu ada kekuatan dan kekejaman luar biasa yang mampu membuat kelompok anak kelas 3 yang paling ditakuti oleh seluru sekolah itu tumbang.

"Jadi, Jeon Jeongguk adalah pengecualian. Dan karenanya, ia sekarang mendapatkan gelar khusus, 'orang yang paling ditakuti nomor satu' yang membuat semua murid termasuk aku, tidak akan berani untuk berurusan dengannya," kali ini Jimin memaparkan informasinya dengan jelas tanpa jeda.

Tapi, Taehyung masih sulit untuk meyakini kalau sosok laki-laki di sudut ruangan yang menikamati makan siangnya sendirian itu, sesuai seperti apa yang Jimin katakan. Apalagi, yang bisa Taehyung tangkap dari wajah itu tidak lain adalah sebuah rasa kesepian?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a.n:

Bukannya kelarin 2 fanfic yang masih belum kelar, malah nulis fanfic baru. Well, maaf ya, ini urgen. Perlu ditulis sekaligus latihan nulis lagi karena semenjak urusan di rl yang menumpuk, fanfic jadi gak kepegang. Tapi, saya kembali~

Makanya, anggap ini sebagai pemanasan ya. Ku akan update cepet untuk cerita ini karena kalau ini mah udah tinggal edit. SERIUS.

Btw excuji-me karena judulnya aneh. Siapapun yang punya judul lebih pas, ikut nyumbang di review yak, makasih.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sebulan pertama menjadi 'murid baru' berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada insiden-insiden konyol nan memalukan sebagaimana yang terjadi pada para tokoh utama pada cerita roman ketika berada di sekolah barunya. Atas kehidupan normal yang sekarang dinikmatinya, Kim Taehyung sangat berhutang budi kepada Park Jimin yang telah banyak membantunya dalam beradaptasi. Juga, kalau bukan karena Jimin yang banyak membantunya saat mengerjakan tugas, mengejar materi-materi yang tidak sempat ia pahami karena transisi proses pindahnya ke Busan, ia pasti akan kewalahan.

"Ah, kau mau ke kantin?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang memang persis di sebelahnya. Taehyung menjawab "ya," dengan pelan sambil merapikan kursinya ke dalam meja.

"Aku titip boleh? Aku lupa menyelesaikan tugas dari Guru Ahn," ada raut panik yang coba Jimin sembunyikan karena—ayolah—siapa yang tidak akan panik? Taehyung sendiri pasti akan panik kalau lupa mengerjakan tugas. Terlebih, ini Guru Ahn yang kalau dari cerita Jimin, tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghukum seseorang untuk berdiri di lapangan sampai waktu belajarnya habis.

"Baik, bento dan roti stroberi seperti biasa?" Taehyung yang sejak hari pertama sekolahnya menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Jimin tidak kesulitan untuk menghafal makanan kesukaan Jimin.

"Taetae, roti stroberinya tidak usah. Kau tahu sendiri antreannya akan panjang," Jimin menambahkan sementara fokusnya masih kepada tugas fisikanya. Mendengar itu, Taehyung yang sudah bertekad untuk sedikit membalas kebaikan Park Jimin berjanji untuk tetap memberikannya roti stroberi kesukaannya.

 **.**

Dan, Jimin benar. Roti stroberi memang selalu menjadi favorit. Tapi, sedikit mengantre mungkin tidak apa-apa. Taehyung juga termasuk pemuda panutan yang selalu sabar bahkan saat mengantre di barisan super panjang. Kesabaran adalah kuncinya. Makanya, Taehyung cukup puas ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan roti stroberi setelah berkorban untuk mengantre beberapa belas menit.

Kesalahan pertama, Taehyung terlalu senang dengan roti stroberi yang ia dapatkan sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau petugas kebersihan tidak sengaja menumpahkan ember berisi cairan pelnya. Ia baru menyadari ada yang aneh saat sepatu dengan sol karet (ini kenapa dia tidak suka sepatu dengan sol karet) menapak di atas genangan air. Taehyung cukup pasrah saat membayangkan kalau nanti ia harus terjatuh dengan memalukan. _Well_ , setidaknya dia murid baru. Tidak akan ada banyak yang mengenalinya.

Mungkin karena keikhlasannya, Taehyung merasa baik-baik saja setelah ia terpeleset. Taehyung tidak merasakan dingin atau kerasnya lantai saat ia terjatuh. Alih-alih keras, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk. Ia bahkan mendengar ritme beraturan semacam detak jantung? Dan saat itulah Taehyung membuka matanya dan langsung menyesalinya seketika. Jeon Jeongguk berada tepat di bawahnya. Lengkap dengan pandangan mata pekatnya yang tajam dan tampak kesal dengan kesialan yang menimpanya.

Ingatannya soal siapa Jeon Jeongguk membuat Taehyung mengutuk dirinya dan bergegas untuk bangun. Tapi, sebelum bisa bangkit, ia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya karena saat ini ia benar-benar terjatuh dengan hasil akhir terbaring secara horizontal di atas tubuh Jeongguk. _Well_ , baiklah, ia sampai lupa, sekarang, di mana tangannya?

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat menyadari kalau tangannya memegang sesuatu yang um...hangat. Dan itu cukup keras. Ya, cukup keras dan mustahil kalau itu adalah roti stroberinya (kutuk Taehyung yang tadi sempat memberikan remasan untuk memastikan itu benda apa). Entah, dosa apa yang pernah Taehyung lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya karena saat ini, di penghujung tahun 2016, ia malah terpeleset di kantin sekolah sampai jatuh di posisi memalukan: di atas seorang laki-laki. Juga, jangan lupakan soal kebodohnya yang (dengan tidak sengaja?) meremas sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah kejantanan milik laki-laki di bawahnya yang adalah Jeon Jeongguk, orang yang perlu dihindari nomor 1 menurut Park Jimin.

Matilah.

Bunuh Taehyung sekarang.

"Um, tanganmu...," Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau suara Jeongguk akan selembut itu. "...kau bisa gunakan itu untuk menopang tubuhmu," lanjutnya dengan kikuk. Taehyung dengan muka tersipu merah akhirnya dengan segera melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang dirinya sendiri dan bangkit. Batinnya terdengar ribut berkelahi memperdebatkan perlukah ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jeongguk. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk memberikan tangannya (yang sudah memegang kejantanannya barusan) untuk membantunya berdiri. Lagipula, Jeongguk sudah bangkit dan kini menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tampak... um... berdebu. Ya, ya. Taehyung sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Jeongguk dan lelaki yang bersangkutan juga bergegas meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan keluar dari kafetaria.

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang dan sangat lega saat menyadari kalau tidak ada pukulan atau tonjokan yang melayang ke arahnya karena insiden tadi. Ia, baru akan mengambil roti stroberinya saat menyadari kalau hampir semua pasang mata memandangnya. Puluhan ekspresi iba dan horor, juga 'turut berduka cita' segera membuat kelegaan Taehyung sirna. Sepertinya, Taehyung harus segera berlutut dan memohon maaf kepada Jeon Jeongguk kalau ia masih ingin menikmati sisa waktunya di sekolah dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah? Kau dapat roti stroberinya?" Jimin tampak senang melihat kemasan roti berwarna merah muda di tangan Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang antreannya akan lama. _Well_ , tapi makasih," Jimin tersenyum seraya memberikan kecupan ke arah Taehyung.

"Hey, Jimin... apa yang akan kau lakukan, kalau kau tidak sengaja meremas barang seseorang?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat. "Barang? Maksudmu? Tergantung nilai barang itu apa," jawab Jimin seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tampak tida mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu Taehyung.

"Um, nilai barang ya… itu cukup penting, sih. Untuk reproduksi," jawab Taehyung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerangkan seterangnya,

"Barang itu, [sensor]," dan mendengarnya, Jimin sontak tersedak. Ia tidak berhenti terbatuk sampai Taehyung yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya menyodorkan air kemasan ke arah Jimin. Setelah ia cukup tenang, Jimin segera memandang Taehyung seraya memastikan kalau ini bukan pertanyaan lelucon.

"Astaga, kau serius? Memangnya barang siapa yang kau remas?" Jimin kembali meminum air kemasannya lagi karena tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit.

"Um, Jeon Jeongguk,"

Mendengar nama itu, Park Jimin kembali tersedak, untuk kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membolos di pelajaran olah raga bukan hal yang Taehyung perkirakan. Kontras dengan kondisi jantungnya yang cukup lemah, Taehyung cukup menyukai pelajaran olah raga karena itu mengasyikan. Tapi, mengingat apa kata Park Jimin barusan ...

" _Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berlutut memohon maaf di depan Jeon Jeongguk,"_

…maka saat ini Kim Taehyung memilih untuk izin tidak enak badan ke guru olah raganya dan duduk bersimpuh lutut di depan toilet. Posisinya mungkin konyol, ia sendiri melihat tatapan aneh orang-orang yang lewat tapi dengan kekuatan tekad, akhirnya ia berhasil menanggalkan urat malunya sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau Jeon Jeongguk akan segera keluar dari toilet.

Sebelumnya, segera setelah bel masuk kelas berbunyi, Taehyung bergegas ke kelas Jeongguk untuk menemuinya. Ia sedikit berharap jika ia melakukan permohonan maafnya di jam belajar, mungkin Jeongguk akan berbaik hati dengan tidak membunuhnya? Mungkin. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia karena ternyata Jeon Jeongguk tidak ada di kelas dan seorang teman sekelasnya mengatakan kalau Jeongguk baru saja pergi ke toilet.

Maka, begitulah akhirnya bagaimana Kim Taehyung bisa berada dalam posisi berlutut di depan pintu toilet. Suasana koridor yang hening membuat Taehyung berkali-kali memikirkan kembali tentang haruskah ia melalukan ini saat tidak ada saksi mata? Bagaimana kalau besok mayatnya ditemukan mengambang di sungai Nakdong atau malah di laut? Kim Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kelak mayatnya terbawa hingga ke benua lain. Jangankan benua lain, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan sedih dan kesulitan kalau mayatnya nanti malah terbawa hingga ke Jepang atau Korea Utara. Bisa-bisa, Taehyung jadi _gwishin_ karena mayatnya tidak dikremasi sebagaimana mestinya.

Tidak.

Kim Taehyung tidak mau menjadi _gwishin_.

Taehyung baru saja memutuskan untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya dan kabur. Sayangnya, para dewa seolah tidak memperkenankan perilakunya karena saat itu juga, Jeon Jeongguk keluar dari toilet. Segala saraf motorik di tubuh Taehyung mendadak macet saat ia bertukar tatap dengan adik kelasnya itu. Awalnya, Jeongguk menatap ke Taehyung dengan ekspresinya yang dingin. Tapi, begitu Jeongguk mengenali wajahnya dan (sebut Taehyung gila tapi ia yakin, 100 persen yakin kalau) ada rona kemerahan di pipi Jeongguk yang sempat terekam di memori Taehyung saat itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Lagi, Taehyung mendengar suara lembut yang tidak terduga dari sosok laki-laki dengan rentetan reputasi dan prestasi kejamnya itu.

"Aku mau berlutut dan minta maaf. Aku ingin kita bisa hidup damai dan tenang sampai masa akhir sekolah dan lulus tepat waktu," Taehyung dengan tulus mengucap sambil menunduk. Rangkaian lokakarya dan seminar meracik teh yang sempat ia ikuti saat di Daegu dulu cukup berpengaruh pada sikap dan ketahanannya saat berlutut. Makanya, mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Jeongguk membuat Taehyung tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena itu berarti Jeongguk belum menerima maafnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud meremas pe-pe-...ng... _barang_ mu karena kupikir- kupikir itu roti stroberiku," Taehyung merasa pipinya kali ini memerah karena mengatakan itu membuatnya jadi mengingat kembali bagaimana _barang_ Jeongguk yang terasa cukup keras saat tidak sengaja ia remas. Kalau mengingat itu pertama kalinya Taehyung memegang milik orang lain, ia jadi merasa sangat aneh.

Mendengar masih tidak ada jawaban, Taehyung mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau nanti Jeongguk tiba-tiba meninjunya atau jika ia tanpa basa-basi mendorongnya ke bawah tangga. Untuk itu Taehyung fokus memperhatikan kaki Jeongguk yang masih di hadapannya. Berjaga-jaga kalau nanti ternyata adik kelasnya itu memilih untuk menendangnya. Tapi, bahkan setelah Taehyung merasa siap dihajar, Jeongguk tetap diam untuk waktu yang lama. Makanya, itu membuat Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi, "A-apa kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Hening.

Semakin lama, rasanya Taehyung berpikir kalau ditinju dan didorong dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah tampak lebih baik daripada tidak diacuhkan. Ia juga tidak mau kalau harus mengulang permintaan maafnya lagi sampai beribu kali. Kalau sampai begitu, mungkin Taehyung sendiri yang akan dengan ikhlas melompat dari atas atap sekolah.

"B-baik," dan suara lembut itu membuat Taehyung dengan segera menatap ke arah Jeon Jeongguk. Tepat ke wajah itu. Taehyung segera menyesalinya karena yang ia temukan adalah sebuah ekspresi menggemaskan yang membuatnya meragukan reputasi buruk Jeon Jeongguk. Apa ini benar-benar anak kelas 1 yang membuat ketua berandal kelas 3 patah tulang sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu? Karena kalau ya, mustahil ia bisa membuat wajah seimut dan sepolos itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atau mungkin, Kim Taehyung sudah mati atau ia berhalusinasi dalam keadaan koma.

Yang jelas, ia tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal karena permintaan maafnya baru saja diterima oleh Jeon Jeongguk.

 **[Tbc]**

Hahaha.

Maafkan ketidakjelasan ini Ya Tuhan. Ya Pembaca, Ya Everyoneee~


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jeon Jeonghyun mendengus kesal saat melihat sepatu adiknya yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Ia sangat kesal karena ketidakrapihan adiknya sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan setelah ia masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. "Kau seharusnya bisa menata barangmu dengan baik. Kau bahkan tidak mengembalikan _dobok_ yang kau pinjam kemarin," Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya, Jeonghyun dengan paksa membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Saat melihat adiknya tergeletak di lantai dengan tatapan mata seperti orang kesurupan, Jeonghyung sempat khawatir. Tapi, saat ia memperhatikan gerak nafasnya masih normal, Jeonghyun kembali mengomel. "Guk, dengar, kau harus menjaga barangmu dengan baik, jangan sampai tercecer-"

"Aaargh! Aku mengerti! Aku akan menjaga _barang_ ku dengan baik, aku akan menjaga _barang_ ku dengan baik!"

Mendengar adiknya menjawab dengan berteriak, Jeonghyun cukup kesal, tapi semakin khawatir juga. Pasalnya, berteriak di dalam rumah buka kebiasaan 'normal' Jeon Jeongguk. Sebagai keluarga pemilik dan pengelola _d_ _o_ _jang_ taekwondo nomor satu di Busan, tentunya keluarga Jeon mengamalkan prinsip taekwondo dengan baik, termasuk penghormatan kepada seorang _seonbae_.

"Kau berteriak?" Jeonghyun memelototi adiknya yang masih terkulai di lantai. "Dasar bocah. Bahkan sepatumu, kemeja sekolah, dasi, semua tercecer di lantai, apanya yang 'menjaga barang dengan baik' huh?" Kali ini Jeonghyun memungut kemeja Jeongguk dan melemparkannya ke wajah adiknya.

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak salah _hyung_. _Barang_ ku berada di tempatnya dan dia yang... aaargghhh!" Jeongguk rasanya ingin menangis kalau mengingat bagaimana tadi siang di sekolah ia sudah membiarkan _barang_ nya diremas begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Melihat adiknya seperti kesetanan, Jeonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil _dobok_ miliknya yang ia temukan di sudut kamar Jeongguk. Adiknya memang sempat meminjamnya karena dobok miliknya sudah terlalu kecil.

"Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil. Ayah-maksudku _dojoo_ _-_ _nim_ sudah menunggu di _dojang_. Kau tidak mau dapat hukuman dari _dojoo_ - _nim_ , kan?" Jeonghyun baru akan meninggalkan Jeongguk saat ia melihat tidak ada respon dari akhirnya. Makanya, ia tidak menahan dir dan memberikan omelan terakhir dengan sedikit afirmasi, "Cepat urus _barang_ mu, Jeon Jeongguk!"

 _Barangmu._

 _Barangmu._

 _Ba_ _-_

 _r_ _ang_

 _m_ _u._

Kata itu terus bergema di kepala Jeongguk. Sialnya, yang terus terdengar malah suara laki-laki berkulit gelap mesum sialan yang sudah meremas _barang_ nya pagi tadi. Harus Jeongguk akui, remasan itu membuat tubuhnya aneh karena... karena bahkan segera setelah kejadian itu, Jeongguk harus mengatasinya ketegangan itu di toilet. Ia sendiri tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sudah melakukan hal memalukan di toilet sekolah. Untungnya ia melakukannya saat situasi sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengar lenguhannya. _Well_ , soal itu, Jeongguk sendiri tidak bisa menjamin karena ternyata laki-laki berkulit gelap itu malah berada di luar toilet dengan posisi berlutut. Rentetan kejadian siang tadi membuat Jeongguk berkontemplasi soal dosanya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia harus mengalami kenistaan itu.

 _Aih_. Dipikir-pikir, jari lentik laki-laki itu juga panjang. Mungkin akan lebih enak kalau-tunggu, kenapa Jeongguk jadi berpikir seperti ini, Ya Tuhan. Jeongguk terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan membanting kepalanya ke lantai, berharap ia bisa menghilangkan ingatan memalukan itu dan membersihkan kepalanya dari kenistaan dan kemesuman yang ada.

Besok, Jeongguk akan meminta ibunya membuatkan bekal agar ia tidak perlu ke kantin. Ya. Tidak hanya besok. Sampai sisa waktunya di sekolah, Jeongguk tidak akan pernah pergi ke kantin lagi. Selamanya, ia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki yang merebut kejantanannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh. Aku benar-benar berlutut di depan anak itu. Suuungguh, sungguh!" Taehyung mengatakannya dengan rengekan karena kesal. Bahkan, sahabatnya sendiri, Park Jimin, terus bertanya soal kenapa Taehyung terlihat utuh setelah meminta maaf kepada Jeon Jeongguk.

"Dan dia membiarkanmu tanpa sedikitpun lebam? Dia bahkan bisa membuat seorang _sunbae_ patah tulang dan dirawat seminggu di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan harus di gips selama dua bulan. Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung percaya?" Jimin bersikeras meyakinkan Taehyung soal reputasi kekejaman Jeongguk yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Aku bahkan mulai meragukannya. Kurasa ia terlihat cukup wajar dan imut. Suaranya juga, lembut, _yeah_ , walau sorot matanya memang seperti mau membunuh orang," aku Taehyung. Pengakuannya membuat Jimin memandang Taehyung seolah ia adalah orang tidak waras.

"Kau sakit, kau jelas sakit. Astaga. Kuharap tidak ada mata-mata Jeongguk yang mendengar keraguanmu soal kekejamannya. Jangan sampai Jeongguk membuktikannya dengan langsung menghajarmu," canda Jimin.

"Aish. Kau ini teman macam apa? Inikah balasannya? Bahkan aku sampai meremas _barangnya_ pun karena aku mengira itu roti stroberimu," pengakuan Taehyung membuat mata Jimin terbelalak sebelum ekspresi jijik tergambar di wajahnya. " _Euh_. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan memakan roti stroberi lagi," gumaman Jimin membuat Taehyung tertawa lepas.

"Omong-omong, mulai besok aku tidak akan pergi ke kafetaria lagi. Rasanya, aku akan meminta kakak sepupuku membuatkan bekal saja, Jim," Taehyung menghela nafas. "Aku akan menghabiskan sisa waktuku di sekolah dengan menjadi penyendiri di atap sekolah. Ketimbang harus mengambil resiko bisa bertemu dengan Jeon Jeongguk lagi," Taehyung mengucapkan itu dengan dramatis sampai membuat Jimin memukul kepalanya dengan buku kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebal.

"Sudah kubilang, di atap ada hantu. Kau lebih suka ketemu hantu?"

"Well, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada bertemu lagi dengan Jeon Jeongguk. Bisa jadi besok dia berubah pikiran dan dia menyerbu kelas di jam istirahat untuk menghajarku," jawaban itu membuat Jimin tersadar dan ia pun mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, seketika setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Taehyung segera pamit kepada Park Jimin dan bergegas pergi ke atap. Sebelumnya, Park Jimin sempat mempertanyakan keyakinannya dan mengatakan kalimat terakhir "aku tidak akan tanggung jawab soal apa yang akan terjadi padamu di sana, senang mengenalmu, Kim," dan mungkin Taehyung akan mempertimbangkan untuk memutus ikatan pertemanan mereka yang cukup singkat itu.

Setibanya di anak tangga pertama, Taehyung sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke kelas dan merengek pada Park Jimin untuk menemaninya. Tapi, mengingat ini semua murni kesalahannya, Taehyung sekali lagi membulatkan tekadnya untuk melangkah. Yeah, asalkan ia tidak menghitung anak tangganya, ia tidak akan melihat hantu, kan?

Tapi, semakin Taehyung memerintahkan kepalanya untuk tidak menghitung, suara-suara hitungan anak tangga malah semakin jelas terdengar. Hal itu juga yang membuat Taehyung semakin takut dan berlari kencang. Ia bahkan sengaja melangkah dan melewati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus agar kutukannya tidak berlaku. " _Aaih_ , tolong beri aku kedamaian. Permisi, permisi, permisi, _numpang_ lewat," Taehyung awalnya mengucap dalam hati, tapi lama kelamaan ia lafalkan itu seperti mantra untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih berani. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, Taehyung dengan segera membuka pintu ke atap dan bernafas lega karena ia tidak menemukan sosok hantu dalam wujud apapun. _Yeah_ , setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan bekal buatan Seokjin-hyung dengan tenang.

Matahari yang bersinar terik di atap membuat Taehyung berusaha mencari tempat teduh. Matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang tampaknya adalah tempat pemantau pembangkit listrik tenaga surya yang memang ada di atap sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlindung di bayangan bangunan itu. _Well_ , _perfect_. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu makan siang di bawah sinar matahari langsung atau kulitnya akan bertambah gelap.

Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai setengah bekalnya habis. Saat itu Taehyung mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka dan jantung Taehyung mendadak berdetak kencang, amat kencang. Ia mengutuk pada makhluk apapun itu dan berharap hantu itu tidak akan mengagetkan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung bahkan baru mengingat fakta kalau ia lahir dengan sebuah keadaan jantung yang lemah. Kaget sedikit saja, ia bisa hilang kesadaran atau malah mati. Oh _God_. Kenapa Taehyung begitu bodoh sampai ia lupa soal tubuhnya sendiri? Kalau begini, bahkan ditinju oleh Jeon Jeongguk di kelas terdengar lebih baik daripada mati jantungan di atap.

Taehyung segera mempercepat makannya dan menutup kotak bekalnya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Dalam batinnya kembali terjadi perdebatan karena ia merasa kalau situasi ini sangat amat janggal. Bagaimana mungkin pintu terbuka dan kembali menutup tapi tidak ada suara langkah kaki? Ia bahkan tidak melihat tanda-tanda seperti bayangan atau suara nafas. Ini jelas bukan manusia.

Taehyung berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Pikirannya sibuk memperhitungkan soal jarak dan kecepatan serta kemampuannya lari dari makhluk apapun yang ada di atap bersamanya saat itu. Urgensi untuk lari semakin tinggi saat Taehyung melihat kepulan asap berwarna putih yang amat jelas. Sial. Ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi manis. _Pepermint_? _Vanilla_? _Lavender_? Apapun itu, jantung Taehyung semakin berdebar kencang karena pekat asap itu semakin terlihat.

Taehyung berusaha menahan nafas. Dari berbagai film tentang hantu yang ia tonton saat masih kecil, sepengetahuannya, hantu tidak akan menyadari eksistensinya kalau ia tidak bernafas. Tapi, ekspektasinya segera terbantahkan karena Taehyung mendengar langkah seperti terseret yang semakin mendekat. Tidak. Kalau itu _gwishin_ , seharusnya Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki. Atau itu _zombie_? Tapi kalau itu _zombie_ seharusnya baunya tidak semanis ini. Oh _God_. Taehyung panik dan ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemas karena sedari tadi ia sudah menahan nafasnya.

Taehyung berusaha menutup mata, meskipun itu tidak mengubah apapun. Bersamaan dengan debaran jantung yang semakin menjadi, Taehyung juga mendengar seretan langkah kaki itu yang semakin terdengar mendekat. Tekanan dan urgensi untuk bernafas membuat Taehyung mengambil nafas panjang yang langsung ia sesali karena bau campuran _pepermint_ , _lavender_ dan _vanilla_ itu seolah memenuhi rongga pernafasannya. Bahkan, kali ini rasanya sangat kentara seolah menandakan kalau _gwishin_ itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan untuk menerkam Taehyung.

Terkutuklah _muskulus levator palpebra superior_ yang mengatur kelopak mata Taehyung sehingga ia malah membuka matanya tepat ketika kaki _gwishin_ itu berada di hadapannya. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena—benar seperti kata Park Jimin— _gwishin_ penunggu atap adalah seorang laki-laki.

"YAH! YAH! Astaga jangan berteriak!" Taehyung yang mendengar suara _gwishin_ itu eperti tidak asing akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Menyadari kalau itu bukan _gwishin_ membuat Taehyung berhenti berteriak. Aih, ternyata, itu hanya Jeon Jeongguk.

Tunggu.

Jeon Jeongguk?

"Aaaaaaaaargghhhhhh!" Sekali lagi, Taehyung kembali berteriak dan kali ini tangan Jeongguk dengan sigap membekap mulut Taehyung. Membuat teriakan kencang itu teredam. Dalam hatinya, Jeongguk mengutuk karena dari semua manusia dan makhluk astral yang ada di dunia ini, ia malah dipertemukan kembali—secara aneh—dengan orang yang paling ia hindari. _Great_.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Tunggu, Jeongguk tidak merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung Taehyung. Apa sunbarnya ini menahan nafas sedari tadi? Tapi kenapa? Jeongguk sendiri lupa kalau ia masih membekap mulut Taehyung. Jeongguk baru akan melepaskan tangannya saat ia melihat kelopak mata Taehyung perlahan menutup dan tidak sampai beberapa detik hingga pemuda itu terkulai lemas.

Jadi,

Apa baru saja Jeon Jeongguk (tidak sengaja) membunuh orang?

Jeongguk segera bangkit dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan (mayat) Taehyung. Ini di atap dan tidak ada cctv yang merekam perbuatannya. Kalau ia tetap diam, seharusnya Jeongguk bisa terlepas dari hukuman berat yang dapat menjeratnya. Ya, Jeongguk hanya perlu menutup mulut dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui soal (kematian) Taehyung.

Tapi, saat Jeongguk mendongak ke atas langit ia melihat ke arah awan yang secara dramatis menutup sebagian matahari. Apa kata arwah para leluhurnya nanti? Para pemuka _dojang_ keluarga Jeon yang telah mendahului mereka pasti akan malu dan tidak akan mengakui Jeongguk sebagai keturunan mereka kalau sampai Jeongguk tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. _God_.

Baiklah.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, akhirnya Jeongguk mendekati (mayat) Taehyung untuk memastikan kalau jantungnya benar-benar berhenti. Well, setidaknya, kalau mengingat umurnya yang masih di bawah 18 tahun, Jeongguk tidak akan sampai dihukum mati kalau kelak terbukti melakukan pembunuhan.

Tangan Jeongguk mencoba mencari debaran jantung yang tersisa di pergelangan tangan Taehyung sementara tangannya yang lain mencari di dadanya. Jeongguk sedikit tersipu saat menyadari kalau kemeja tipis Taehyung membuatnya bisa seolah langsung merasakan lembutnya kulit Taehyung di balik helai kain itu.

Dan akhirnya, inderanya menangkap samar debaran. Tapi, tidak ada nafas yang terproses di tubuh Taehyung. Seketika, Jeongguk mengalami kepanikan. Ia segera membuka mesin pencari di telepon pintarnya dan mencari 'cara menyelamatkan pasien yang tidak bernafas' sampai ia menemukan sebuah artikel dengan judul "Cara Memberi Nafas Buatan".

Sungguh?

Jeongguk berkontemplasi sebelum melakukan itu. Ia berniat untuk membawa Taehyung ke ruang kesehatan tanpa melakukan itu saat matanya menangkap beberapa pernyataan mengejutkan di artikel itu. 1) _Apabila karena suatu hal seseorang tidak dapat bernafas, ia akan kekurangan zat asam._ 2) _Apabila dalam waktu 5 menit ia tidak mendapatkan zat asam, maka sel-sel otaknya akan mengalami kerusakan total...yang berujung kepada kelumpuhan atau kematian_.

GOD.

Berapa jarak ke ruang kesehatan?

Mustahil ia bisa membawa laki-laki ini dalam waktu 5 menit. Lagipula, guru piket kesehatan yang super galak itu pasti akan membunuhnya lebih dulu mendahuli laki-laki ini nantinya. Maka, dengan melihat tutorial singkat itu, Jeongguk memberanikan diri untuk memberikan nafas buatan.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Kepada seorang laki-laki.

Yang sebelumnya telah melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, Jeongguk jadi mempertanyakan keadilan Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a.n:

YES. MAAF. Wqwqwq. Ampuni aku, kalian suci aku penuh dosah~ hahaha

BTW, untuk segala istilah taekwondo di fic ini, aku sendiri juga gak terlalu paham karena terakhir latihan taekwondo adalah kelas 2 SMP which is udah lama banget.

Dojang: semacam tempat latihan

Doojo-nim: semacam guru (biasanya master yang nemuin teknik tertentu)

Gwishin: arwah penasaran

DAN YA! Yang Jeongguk lakukan di atap setelah makan siang adalah _vaping_ (merokok dengan rokok elektronik).

Btw, untuk yang kasih review/kasih saran/koreksi typo, ternyata fic ini kena _glitch_. Jadi agak lama sampe reviewnya bisa kelihatan. Tapi, reviewnya tetep masuk kok via email! Thanks Flyingdeer, GaemGyu92, reviewnya masuk~ tetep kasih review/kasih saran/koreksi typo boleh loh wqwqwq.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Suara-suara seperti dengungan yang lama-kelamaan terdengar seperti sebuah percakapan membuat Taehyung ingin berteriak agar mereka diam. Itupun, Taehyung tidak yakin kalau ia bisa sungguh berteriak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia jadi merasa berada di ambang kematian. Makanya, ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa menutup mulut dan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang.

Di tengah jeda percakapan itu, Taehyung mendengar suara mesin elektrokardiograf yang dengan lemah menggambarkan kondisi jantungnya. Mesin itu seolah membuktikan kalau siapapun orang yang berada di dalam ruangan adalah sekumpulan idiot yang begitu tega tidak membiarkannya istirahat padahal kondisi jantungnya sangat amat lemah.

Awas saja kalau ia bangun nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonggok memainkan jarinya sambil menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruangan. Segera setelah membawa tubuh Taehyung ke ruang kesehatan dan menjelaskan seadanya ke guru piket kesehatan, Jeongguk tidak bisa mengelak saat ambulan datang dan meminta siapapun yang bisa menjadi wali Taehyung untuk ikut ke dalam mobil. Jeongguk amat kesal. Ia kesal karena terus terlibat dengan pemuda ini membuatnya mendapat kesialan beruntun. Jika kemarin ia dilecehkan secara seksual olehnya, sekarang ia hampir menjadi tersangka dan bahkan terdakwa tunggal dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Lalu, apa besok? Oh God, betapa Jeongguk berharap kalau mulai besok ia bisa terlepas dari ikatan anehnya dengan Kim Taehyung.

Pergeseran jarum jam yang membuat bunyi klik lucu di arloji tuanya membuat Jeongguk menyadari kalau saat ini sudah pukul lima sore. Kalau insiden ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya Jeongguk sudah berada di _dojang_ dan latihan taekwondo bersama kakak dan juga ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengabari mereka soal ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya kalau ia tahu Jeongguk kembali membuat seseorang masuk ke rumah sakit? Jeongguk jadi mengutuk dirinya yang selalu berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

"Yah! Jeon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeongguk melihat sesosok pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, lari tergesa dengan membawa dua tas ransel. Setelah laki-laki itu mendekat, Jeongguk bisa membaca nama pada tanda nama di dadanya; Park Jimin. Meskipun begitu, Jeongguk tidak bisa mengenalinya. Lagipula, selain guru atau teman sekelasnya, Jeongguk memang tidak mengenali siapapun.

"Apa kau harus melakukan balas dendam sampai begitu kejamnya?" Lagi-lagi Jeongguk tidak mengerti kenapa setiap orang selalu menyalahkannya seperti ini. "Kau keterlaluan, Jeon! Kim Taehyung memang salah kemarin, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menghajar dia sampai babak belur dan masuk unit gawat darurat seperti ini," lelaki itu masih meracau dan Jeongguk semakin tidak terima. Menghajar? Babak belur? Gila. Dia bahkan orang yang menyelamatkan laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung itu dari potensi gagal jantung, dasar sial.

Tapi, tanpa diketahui oleh Park Jimin, Jeon Jeongguk memiliki kemampuan komunikasi yang buruk. Bukan tanpa alasan Jeon Jeongguk memilih untuk selalu sendiri. Bagi Jeon Jeongguk, menghindari konfrontasi adalah prinsip. Meskipun itu bertolak belakang dengan saat ia berada di atas matras pertandingan _taekwondo_ atau ketika di _d_ _o_ _jang_. Di kehidupan nyata, Jeon Jeongguk lebih suka mengalah dan menyerah. Makanya, ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelaskan dan membersihkan nama baiknya. Selama itu bisa membuatnya terhindar dari masalah dan perkelahian, itu lebih baik.

 _Ya. Itu lebih baik._

"Yah! Kau pura-pura tidak mendengar?" Park Jimin masih tampak emosi ketika Jeongguk tampak tidak melawan. Tapi, Jimin yang akhirnya menyadari soal apa yang baru ia lakukan, akhirnya menutup mulut. Ia kemudian memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Jeongguk, berjaga-jaga kalau yang lebih muda tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menghajarnya.

Tapi itu tidak lama, sampai dokter yang mengatasi Taehyung keluar.

"Keluarga dari Pasien Kim?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat Jeongguk dan Jimin yang awalnya saling menghindari mata masing-masing, kini saling bertukar tatap. Jimin akhirnya mengambil tindakan dengan mengatakan kalau keluarga Kim Taehyung akan segera datang. Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja walau kondisi jantungnya masih lemah. Tapi, dokter mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Kau. Kau tunggu di sini," kali ini Jimin memberanikan diri untuk membentak Jeongguk lagi. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jimin tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menoleransi perbuatan dan kekejaman Jeongguk. Ia tidak menunggu respon Jeongguk dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan, Jimin bisa melihat kondisi Taehyung tampak menyedihkan. Meski anehnya, ia tidak menemukan indikasi-indikasi penyiksaan di permukaan kulit Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung tampak bersih dari lebam atau ruam. Begitupun tangan dan kakinya, tidak ada gips yang menandakan tulangnya patah atau retak. _Well_ , keadaan itu membuat Jimin mengambil simpulan kalau mungkin, Jeon Jeongguk melakukan serangan langsung ke ulu hati atau mungkin jantung.

 _Ya_ , itu pasti serangan ke jantung karena Jimin bisa melihat sambungan-sambungan kabel yang menyambungkan tubuh Taehyung ke alat yang menurut buku pelajaran biologi yang ia pelajari bernama elektrokardiograf. Melihat nafas Taehyung yang kembang kempis dengan amat pelan, Jimin jadi sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan sahabat barunya itu pergi ke atap sendiri. Walaupun ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak mau terlibat, Jimin sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan kawannya nyaris mati seperti ini.

Jimin baru saja akan menangis saat ia melihat seseorang yang begitu tampan dan tinggi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan. Jimin baru saja akan mengusir laki-laki yang tampak seperti model _runway_ tersasar itu saat ia dengan cemas menanyakan "Apa Kim Taehyung baik-baik saja?" yang membuat Jimin jadi gugup menjawab "ya." Ada kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah tampan itu saat melihat Taehyung tampak (seperti) baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya ia berhati-hati. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau tubuhnya itu tidak bisa diforsir seperti orang biasa, dasar Kim Taehyung sialan," pemuda tampan itu akhirnya duduk di salah satu sofa. Tampak dari dandanannya, ia sepertinya tergesa-gesa datang kemari. Terbukti dengan apron bertuliskan ' _Eat_ _with_ _Jin_ ' yang sepertinya adalah nama sebuah rumah makan yang sekarang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh para siswi di kelas. Dan itu membuat Jimin ingat soal omongan Taehyung yang menerangkan kalau di Busan, ia tinggal dengan sepupunya yang adalah pemilik restoran.

Seperti menyadari tatapan Jimin, laki-laki itu mengubah ekspresinya yang awalnya cemas, kesal, kini menjadi ramah. "Hai! Aku sepupu Taehyung, Kim Seokjin," katanya dengan nada suara yang begitu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Ah, sa-saya Park Jimin," Jimin dengan formal menunduk kepada pria yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun itu.

"Akh, tidak perlu formal begitu. Anak sekolah sekarang memang sopan ya, temanmu di depan bahkan sampai berlutut minta maaf padahal ini jelas kecerobohan si bodoh Taehyung sendiri," katanya panjang lebar. Mungkin memang sama-sama memiliki darah Kim, akhirnya yang membuat kedua sepupu ini sangat cerewet.

 _Tunggu_.

Jeon Jeongguk berlutut?

Ah, Jimin pasti salah dengar.

"Maksudnya?" Jimin akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya dengan bingung. Dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan tertawa. "Sepupu bodohku ini memang lemah jantung. Tadi sebelumnya, kawanmu sudah menjelaskan kalau Taehyung terkejut saat melihatnya di atap dan mendadak mengalami serangan jantung,"

Terlalu banyak informasi yang mengejutkan ini membuat Jimin jadi sangat bingung. Tapi, yang tersulit dari semuanya adalah untuk menerima kalau Jeon Jeongguk bukan pelaku yang menyebabkan Taehyung kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini. _Mustahil_.

"Ah ya, siapa tadi nama temanmu yang di luar? Dia langsung pulang bahkan aku belum sempat berterima kasih. Ia bahkan sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan memberikan Taetae nafas buatan tepat pada waktunya,...blablabla,"

Jimin mengabaikan sisa kalimat majemuk bertingkat yang diucapkan Kim Seokjin karena pikirannya sibuk menyaring dan mengolah informasi soal: Jeon Jeongguk memberikan nafas buatan.

Jeon Jeongguk, si orang yang paling ditakuti nomor satu, si anak kelas 1 yang membuat anak kelas 3 masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang dan dirawat seminggu itu, baru saja memberikan nafas buatan kepada Kim Taehyung?

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk melangkah dengan ekstra hati-hati melewati koridor rumah menuju kamarnya. Rumahnya memang bergaya tradisional karena selain menjadi pemilik _dojang_ , keluarganya memang penganut kental tradisi leluhur yang menjadikan keluarga Jeon cukup terpandang. Mengingat itu, rasa bersalah Jeongguk karena sekali lagi telah membuat masalah (yang cukup) besar kembali menghantui. Mempunyai ayah seorang _dojoo-nim_ yang dibesarkan dengan cara militer, oleh generasi sebelumnya, membuatnya ikut dididik dengan keras dan itulah kenapa Jeongguk merasa ada batas yang tidak mungkin ia lewati dengan ayahnya.

"Yah! Pencuri!" Sebuah tendangan membuat Jeongguk tersungkur ke atas lantai dengan wajah yang langsung membentur kerasnya kayu. "Aish, _hyung_! Kau kan tahu kalau ini aku! Lagipula, kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kekerasan di luar _dojang_! Kuadukan pada ayah!" rengek Jeongguk.

"Oh, serius? Yakin mau mengadu? Kudengar, ada yang baru saja membuat temannya masuk rumah sakit?" Seringai menyebalkan sang kakak membuat Jeongguk harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah menjengkelkan itu dengan _i dan dwi chagi_ yang dikombinasikan dengan _twio dwi horigi_ supaya seringai itu tidak muncul lagi sampai setidaknya ia selesai operasi plastik karena Jeongguk bisa menjamin kalau kekuatan tendangannya bisa menghancurkan mukanya dalam sekali serangan.

"Aish, _hyung_ , jangan," tapi alih-alih menendang, Jeongguk malah memeluk kaki kakaknya meminta belas kasihan. "Jijik, pergi kau, yah, lepas!" bahkan setelah kakak sialannya terus meronta, Jeongguk terus menempel seperti koala sampai ia tidak lagi mendapatkan penolakan.

"Oke baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada ayah. Yah! Jeongguk lepas! Kau bahkan lebih menakutkan kalau seperti ini daripada saat berada di _dojang_ dengan jurus mematikanmu, kau tahu?" dan mendengar kakaknya menyanggupi untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada ayahnya, Jeongguk melepaskan diri.

"Yah, kubilang lepas bukan berarti kau bisa pergi. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, kalian berisik sekali," adalah kata-kata pertama yang terucap oleh Kim Taehyung begitu matanya berhasil terbuka. Kedua orang tidak pengertian yang berada di ruang rumah sakit itu akhirnya menghentikan percakapan mereka yang berjalan jauh hingga membahas berbagai hal tidak penting yang mau tidak mau harus Taehyung dengar selama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau mau pacaran pergi sana, aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat, Ya Tuhan," Taehyung mengomel bahkan dengan keadaannya yang masih sekarat. "Kau tahu? Ternyata temanmu ini juga suka nasi _butter_! Sudah kubilang seharusnya itu jadi menu andalan di restoran kita!" dan terkadang, Taehyung jadi berpikir soal apakah sepupunya itu bersedia merawat Taehyung dengan tulus atau hanya karena kedua orang tuanya memberikan uang dengan jumlah banyak. Taehyung bahkan tidak melihat raut kecemasan di wajah sepupu tampannya itu.

" _Hyung_ kalau mau bahas restoran pulang saja, aku lebih baik sendiri dengan damai di sini," erang Taehyung

"Yah! Kau tidak bisa menghargai orang? Kau tidak melihat aku bahkan tidak sempat membuka apron saat mendengar kau jantungan di sekolah?" Jin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung yang tampak menggemaskan. "Aish! Dokter! Dokter!" Taehyung meronta merengek seraya meminta tolong agar terlepas dari serbuan cubitan Jin.

Dan ketika itu pandangan Taehyung bertemu dengan Jimin. "Ah, Jim, beginilah aku diperlakukan di keluargaku, mendapat siksa setiap hari" canda Taehyung membuat Jimin tertawa karena kawannya itu memang cocok menjadi aktor drama murahan dengan sikapnya yang berlebihan.

"Omong-omong, tadi kau yang membawaku ke sini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin menggeleng. "Eh? Lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin Jin _hyung_ kan?" dan kali ini Jin yang menggeleng sebelum menerangkan kalau "Jeon Jeongguk yang membawamu ke sini. Ia bahkan memberimu nafas buatan," dan mendengar itu, rasanya Taehyung akan segera mendapatkan serangan jantung susulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk kesal dan merasa menjadi seperti orang bodoh saat mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang ia temui di rumah sakit itu. Ia jadi kesal karena semuanya tampak memandang ke arah buket bunga lili putih yang ia bawa. Memangnya seaneh itu membawa buker bunga ke orang sakit? Dasar sialan. Kan tidak mungkin ia membawa sekotak coklat atau sekardus _pizza_?

Tapi, yang paling membuat Jeongguk kesal adalah ancaman kakaknya yang memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab sampai Kim Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit. Baiklah, kemarin Jeongguk sudah membicarakan soal biaya rumah sakit dan ternyata sepupunya yang bernama Kim Seokjin mengatakan kalau Jeongguk tidak perlu repot untuk berkontribusi membayar biaya rumah sakit Taehyung. Masalahnya, bahkan setelah kakaknya mengetahui seluruh ceritanya (Jeongguk tentu saja tidak menyertakan soal peremasan itu karena itu memalukan), kakaknya tetap memaksa Jeongguk untuk bertanggung jawab, entah bagaimana caranya.

Hingga pada akhirnya yang bisa Jeongguk lakukan adalah secara berkala menjenguk Taehyung untuk kemudian dilaporkan pada kakaknya. Dan inilah akhirnya yang membuat Jeongguk menyeret langkahnya hingga berada di depan pintu tuang VIP rumah sakit swasta terbaik se-Busan. Jeongguk jadi berterima kasih pada sepupu Taehyung yang baik hati karena bersedia membebaskan Jeongguk dari biaya rumah sakit karena tidak mungkin Jeongguk meminta uang ke orang tuanya untuk menebus ini kalau ia ingin hidup selamat.

Jeongguk sempat merenung cukup lama untuk mengetuk pintu ke ruangan Taehyung sampai seorang perawat keluar dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Kim Taehyung yang terbaring sendiri tampak tidak begitu peduli karena fokusnya masih ke televisi yang menyiarkan dokumenter tentang paus.

" _Hyung_ , kubilang bawakan aku _pizza_. Aku bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang hambar, bagaimana aku bisa sembuh? Itu bahkan lebih payah daripada masakanmu," dan mendengar tidak ada respon kata-kata mematikan dari Seokjin- _hyung_ -nya, Kim Taehyung menoleh ke sosok yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung susulan kedua. God. Apa yang dilakukan Jeon Jeongguk di sini sekarang?

"Hei," kata Jeongguk pelan. Ia sendiri mengutuk dirinya yang malah bersikap (sok) ramah padahal dari segala kronologis yang ada dari kisah ini, jelas kalau yang paling dirugikan adalah dirinya. Sudah diremas dan diambil keperkasaannya di hari pertama, ia juga terpaksa menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya di hari kedua. Jeongguk tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia serahkan padanya di hari ini dan selanjutnya sejak Kim Taehyung merusak keseimbangan hidupnya.

"Uh-hei," Taehyung menunduk dan Jeongguk bisa merasakan kegugupan yang serupa dari kakak kelasnya itu. Jeongguk bahkan bisa melihat grafik debar jantung Taehyung meningkat yang membuatnya ikut panik.

"De-debar jantungmu meningkat. Mau kupanggil dokter?" dan entah kenapa, Kim Taehyung malah merona dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sambil mengguman "tidak perlu, ini hal yang wajar, bodoh," yang tidak Jeongguk mengerti letak wajarnya di mana. Well, lagipula, bukan Jeongguk yang punya kelainan jantung jadi Jeongguk tidak terlalu mempedulikan inkonsistensi pernyataan Taehyung.

Hening berapa lama sampai Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap Jeongguk.

"Kau membawa lili? Sungguh?" kesadaran itu membuat Jeongguk yang kali ini tersipu. " _Well_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibawa saat menjenguk seseorang dengan penyakit jantung," jawab Jeonggguk.

"Tapi, lili putih?" Taehyung masih menatap Jeongguk dengan mata membola yang baru Jeongguk sadari kalau kedua bola mata Taehyung berwarna karamel manis dan-tunggu, apa Jeongguk baru berpikir kalau Kim Taehyung itu manis?

"Kau benar-benar berharap aku mati, ya?" gumaman Taehyung membuat Jeongguk tersentak. Ia jadi mengerti alasan dari tatapan aneh yang ia dapat dari orang-orang di rumah sakit. Lili putih, bisa berarti kematian.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud...Ya Tuhan, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aish. Ini bodoh. Aku pulang saja," dan melihat Jeongguk tampak malu, ditambah wajahnya yang merah parah, membuat Taehyung jadi kikuk dan ia berusaha untuk menghentikan Jeongguk.

"Tunggu! Jeon! ADUH!" dan Taehyung mengerang karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat rasa sakit di dadanya kembali. Jeongguk yang panik akhirnya segera mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Se-sesak," dan ketika itu Jeongguk tidak berpikir panjang saat melekatkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Taehyung, mencoba mengembalikan nafas Taehyung lewat mulutnya. Tanpa Jeongguk sadari kalau nafas buatan tidak perlu dilakukan saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membaca sederet pesanan makanan tidak sehat yang masuk ke kotak pesannya. Kim Taehyung sialan itu sengaja membuatnya menjadi kriminal dengan memintanya menjadi penyelundup makanan ber-MSG ke dalam rumah sakit dan Jimin tidak bisa mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung. Tapi, Jimin tidak akan menurut. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau kawan bodohnya itu mengalami gagal jantung dan ia jatuh sebagai tersangka kedua (setelah Jeon Jeongguk). Tidak. Park Jimin menyayangi masa depannya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memenuhi keinginan Taehyung. Alih-alih, Jimin membawa buah-buahan dan sayur tradisional yang menurut Google dan Naver, sangat ampuh menyembuhkan penyakit jantung. Park Jimin bahkan sengaja mengumpulkan sisa kulit manggis yang katanya sangat berkhasiat itu.

Jimin baru akan melaju dengan motornya saat ia mendapat telepon dari Seokjin hyung yang memintanya untuk mampir ke restorannya. "Iya, baik _hyung_ ," jawab Jimin sopan. Ini seperti idiom sekali merengkuh dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui karena selain ia menolong Kim Taehyung ke arah kesembuhan, ia juga bisa sekaligus berkesempatan mendekati Kim Seokjin yang teramat tampan itu.

Perjalanan menuju restoran Kim cukup panjang dan berliku karena letaknya di perbatasan distrik, tapi, Jimin melakukannya dengan ikhlas asal itu berarti ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kim Seokjin, sekaligus mendapatkan santapan gratis darinya. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin dengan beberapa _box_ makanan yang ia siapkan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Aih, Jimin, maaf merepotkan. Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk kalian karena aku tidak bisa menemani Taehyung sampai malam nanti," terangnya seraya menaruh _box_ makanan itu dan memasangnya di jok motor Jimin. "Jangan pernah memberikan makanan itu sedikitpun pada Kim Taehyung, oke?" dan penjelasan itu membuat Jimin mengernyitkan dahi karena porsi itu terlalu banyak kalau hanya untuk dirinya. "Lalu itu untuk siapa hyung?"

"Ah, tadi Jeon Jeongguk mengabari kalau ia akan datang menjenguk. Nanti, berikan juga padanya, ya?" dan akhirnya Jimin kecewa karena menyadari kalau Kim Seokjin juga memberikan makanan yang sama kepada Jeon Jeongguk. Rasanya, Jimin ingin mampir ke toko obat dan meracuni masakan untuk Jeon Jeongguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sesampainya di rumah sakit, Park Jimin menyesal karena tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia sungguh menyesal tidak meracuni makanan Jeon Jeongguk saat ia melihat bagaimana Jeon Jeongguk sedang mencium Kim Taehyung yang tampak megap-megap tidak berdaya. Ya Tuhan. Entah apa dosa Park Jimin di kehidupan sebelumnya karena harus menyaksikan dua laki-laki berciuman seperti itu.

"Hngg-mph," adalah bunyi mendesah mengerikan yang terdengar di telinga Park Jimin yang perlahan memerah karena sudah mendengar suara dosa itu. Jimin baru akan pergi meninggalkan pasangan (mesra) itu saat ia menyadari ada yang janggal dari adegan ciuman itu. Menurut novel yang ia baca, seharusnya, debaran jantung seseorang yang berciuman akan menguat dan bahkan saking kencangnya, suaranya akan terdengar seperti tabuhan genderang perang. Tapi, nyatanya, dari mesin yang memampangkan grafik pergerakan jantung Kim Taehyung justru sebaliknya. Semakin lama, debaran itu malah melemah.

Maka, dengan segera, Jimin dengan heroik (dan dengan segala sisa keberaniannya) menarik kerah kemeja Jeon Jeongguk sampai tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Saat itu, Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan ia hanya menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Jeon Jeongguk yang panik baru saja hendak menempelkan bibirnya kembali saat kuasa Park Jimin menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia bisa mati!" kata-kata Jeongguk membuat Jimin membalas dengan perkataan yang sama. "Kau yang melakukan apa! Dia bisa mati, bodoh!"

"Aku memberikannya nafas buatan," dan jawaban Jeongguk membuat Jimin ingin memukul adik kelasnya yang terkenal buas ini atas kebodohannya yang hampir saja mencelakakan Kim Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ugh...se-sak," dan erangan Taehyung kembali. Jimin yang panik akhirnya memperingatkan Jeongguk untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun saat Jimin berusaha memanggil perawat lewat penghubung darurat.

Saat Jimin sibuk mencoba menghubungi perawat, Jeongguk yang panik berusaha membuat Taehyung tenang dan tanpa sadar ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Taehyung. Telapak tangan Taehyung terasa begitu dingin dan juga lembap oleh keringat. " _Hyung_ , tarik nafas, _hyung_ ," gumam Jeongguk pelan sambil terus membiarkan Taehyung menggenggamnya erat.

Tidak lama sampai perawat datang dan Jeongguk tidak bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung ditangani karena ia sibuk memberikan _support_ kepada kakak kelasnya yang baru ia kenal selama tiga hari itu. Ia sendiri merasa cukup aneh karena ia bisa membiarkan orang yang tidak ia kenal untuk menggenggam tangannya. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah, tapi rasa bersalah seharusnya tidak senyaman ini.

"Sudah, Pasien Kim bisa beristirahat," jelas perawat beberapa saat kemudian. Perawat itu dengan ramah tersenyum kepada Jeongguk. Barulah saat Jeongguk akan melepaskan genggaman Taehyung ketika ia merasa kalau sepertinya, tanpa sadar Taehyung tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"A-anu, ini bagaimana?" Jeongguk menunjuk ke arah tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam oleh Taehyung. Alih-alih memberi solusi, senyum perawat itu tampak melebar. "Aih, imutnya. Pacar Anda sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan Anda," pernyataan itu membuat Jeongguk ingin berteriak dan membanting paksa tangan Taehyung. Ia juga sangat ingin memberikan perawat bermulut asal itu serangan _Je Chin Joomok Dang Kyo Teok Jireugi_ alias _upercut_. Tapi, mengingat ia sudah cukup banyak menimbulkan masalah, Jeongguk kembali menahan diri. Lagipula, pada kenyataannya, Jeongguk adalah orang yang menghindari konfrontasi makanya ia membiarkan perawat itu pergi tanpa banyak protes.

Yang Jeongguk lupa adalah, kalau di ruangan itu masih ada Park Jimin. Betapa Jeongguk menyesal tidak meminta perawat itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung karena saat itu, tatapan Jimin begitu terfokus kepada tangan mereka yang terjalin seperti kekasih pada umumnya.

"Jangan. Jangan katakan apapun," kata Jeongguk sambil menahan malu dan memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Jimin. Jimin yang sudah siap dengan godaan jahil akhirnya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah dan memberikan isyarat mengunci mulut. Akhirnya, Jeongguk bisa bernafas lega dan merebahkan dirinya ke kursi di samping kasur Taehyung sambil membiarkan kedua tangan mereka terjalin.

Jeongguk sebenarnya bisa saja melepaskan paksa. Toh ini hanya sebuah genggaman. Tapi, ia tidak melakukan itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena ia tidak mau berpikir untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati dinginnya tangan Taehyung yang membuat suhu di telapak tangannya terasa seimbang.

Dan mungkin, Jeongguk bisa menjawab kalau ada yang bertanya: apa yang dicuri dari Taehyung di hari ketiga mereka bertemu?

 _Kewarasannya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S**

KALIAN SEMUA SUCI AKU PENUH DOSAAH, jadi maafkan aku /cryingriver

Dan, entah kenapa review ketiga dan seterusnya gak muncul di notif email /ugh. Tapi, katanya sih, _glitch_ macam ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Berhubung aku udah janji mau update cepet, aku akan update walau belum liat respon kalian /hiks. Makasih buat yang udah kasih review! Dan walaupun nggak bisa langsung lihat, review kalian akan sangat membantu karena aku sadar banyak kecacatan di fic ini. Entah itu di typo, alur, atau karakternya yang ooc banget wqwqwq. Jangan lelah tulis review yaq~

Qu pasti akan membaca reviewnyah ketika udah diijinkan oleh Tuhan YME!

Last chapter segera~ /kugakakanmenghilanglagi/


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Jeon Jeongguk?"

Perlu beberapa menit yang panjang sampai Taehyung bisa memproses pertanyaan dari Park Jimin. Meski begitu, Taehyung belum bisa menjawab karena ia tidak mengerti soal apa yang membuat Park Jimin berpikir kalau dirinya, Kim Taehyung, menyukai Jeon Jeongguk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Jeon Jeongguk?"

"Aish, aku memintamu menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaanmu, bukan mengulang pertanyaannya," dan ingatkan Kim Taehyung untuk membunuh Park Jimin saat kesehatannya pulih nanti karena seringai menyebalkannya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Tapi, kau memang penyuka tantangan ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau seleramu adalah Jeon Jeongguk. Si orang nomor satu yang paling ditakuti di sekolah, si anak kelas 1 yang membuat anak kelas 3 dirawat sampai seminggu karena patah tulang," Jimin kembali dengan senyum jahilnya sebelum melanjutkan, "dan Jeon Jeongguk yang membuat anak kelas 2 bernama Kim Taehyung jantung _an_ sampai dirawat nyaris seminggu," tambahnya jahil.

Mendengar itu, kalau bukan karena tertahan selang infus, rasanya Taehyung sudah memasukkan sebutir semangka bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut Park Jimin yang asal. "Kenapa kita bisa berteman? Aku jadi lupa," dengus Taehyung. "Aku bahkan jadi ingat kalau semua ini berawal dari roti stroberi titipanmu yang membuatku jadi meremas _barangnya_ Jeongguk. Pertemanan yang salah membuat hidupku jadi berantakan," ucap Taehyung dramatis dan Jimin jadi tertawa puas mendengarnya.

"Dasar sial. Aku bahkan mencoret roti stroberi dari daftar makanan kesukaanku sejak kau selalu mengaitkan itu dengan _barangnya_ Jeongguk," timpal Jimin. Kali ini, giliran Taehyung yang tertawa.

"Omong-omong, dia tidak kemari?" Pertanyaan Jimin membuat tawa Taehyung menghilang.

"Untuk apa dia kemari? Kemarin dia membawakanku lili putih, memangnya aku sudah mati? Belum lagi dia malah menciumku saat aku sesak. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan percobaan pembunuhan?" keluh Taehyung dengan kesal. Menolak mentah-mentah ide kalau ada roman di hubungan unik mereka.

"Tapi, ini Jeon Jeongguk. Kita sedang bicara soal orang yang paling ditakuti karena rentetan prestasi kejamannya," tekan Jimin. "Aku bahkan ikut jantungan saat mendengar kalau Jeon Jeongguk yang terkenal tanpa perasaan itu yang mengangkatmu dari atap di lantai tiga, dengan susah payah menghadapi Guru Choi di ruang kesehatan, ia bahkan rela membawakan bunga—terlepas dari maknanya yang salah—dan kepanikannya saat kau sesak nafas, itu bukan dibuat-buat," jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

"Lalu, maksudmu menjelaskan itu adalah?"

"Membuatmu percaya kalau Jeon Jeongguk menyukaimu."

Dan Taehyung memutuskan kalau Park Jimin dan penarikan kesimpulannya yang bodoh dan tak bernalar adalah alasan dari rentetan kemalangan yang menimpanya. Ayolah, siapa yang akan percaya soal itu?

Taehyung baru akan melempar Park Jimin dengan bantal atau sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya seperti botol kaca untuk membuatnya berhenti melantur. Tidak saat Jimin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung sedikit mempertimbangkan simpulan Park Jimin yang bodoh itu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang memberikan nafas buatan di atas atap? Kalau bukan karena Jeongguk, kau mungkin tidak akan tertolong ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi, ini semua karena Park Jimin yang sudah memberikan sugesti aneh sehingga Taehyung jadi begitu memikirkan kedatangan Jeon Jeongguk. Saat itu, Jimin dan Jin tidak bisa menemani Taehyung semalaman entah karena alasan apa. Taehyung sendiri, memang cukup mandiri dan tidak akan merengek minta ditemani. Lagipula, ia sudah mampu untuk berjalan dan meminta bantuan kalau-kalau kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun.

Hanya saja, Kim Taehyung bosan. Hidup dengan jantung yang lemah membuat Taehyung terbiasa dengan rumah sakit bahkan sejak ia balita. Dan rasa bosan adalah musuh utama baginya. Taehyung baru berniat untuk kabur dan berkeliling rumah sakit saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan Jeon Jeongguk yang entahlah, sejak kapan ia tampak mempesona? Taehyung sering mengakui kalau Jeongguk (terkadang) tampak imut dan _harmless_ , tapi, sekarang, auranya memancarkan pesona yang tidak bisa ditandingi sekalipun oleh sepupu tampannya, Kim Seokjin.

"Hai _hyung_ ," ucapnya pelan. Dan sejak kapan Jeongguk memanggilnya _hyung_? Ugh. Terus-menerus kehilangan kesadaran membuat Taehyung melupakan dan kehilangan banyak momen bersama Jeongguk. ( _Btw,_ Taehyung, kau baru mengenal Jeongguk selama 4 hari, _please_ ).

"Tidak bawa beras putih untuk ditabur*?" sindir Taehyung, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Jeongguk datang dengan sebuket bunga lili putih. Sebenarnya Taehyung hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jeon Jeongguk ternyata serius menanggapinya. Dengan raut wajah terluka, Jeongguk mengucap "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Baiklah, aku pergi saja," dan saat itu juga, Taehyung yang menyesal, akhirnya dengan cepat menagan tangan Jeongguk. "Astaga. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau lili putih punya maksud seperti itu. Sungguh," dan Taehyung jadi tersenyum melihat keseriusan dari mata Jeongguk. "Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui soal bunga itu?" tanya Taehyung, tertarik dengan apa yang tersimpan di dalam benak Jeongguk. "Yang kutahu... ayah dan ibuku merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dengan bunga lili— berwarna merah muda," jawab Jeongguk terbata, seolah menyadari kesalahannya karena mengabaikan arti dari sebuah warna.

"Dan itulah kenapa warna menjadi simbol yang teramat penting, Jeon. Kalau kau salah memotong sebuah kabel berwarna, kau bisa saja membuat sebuah bom meledak dan menghabisi banyak orang," terang Taehyung dengan sok bijak.

"Tapi ini hanya bunga, hyung," kelit Jeongguk.

"Tapi itu bisa melukai perasaan seseorang,"

"Perasaanmu terluka, _hyung_?"

Dan Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "jantungku memang lemah, tapi perasaanku tidak semudah itu terluka,". Mata karamel Taehyung menatap ke manik hitam pekat milik lawan bicaranya. Menikmati keheningan ketika tatap mereka saling bertemu.

" _Anyway_ , aku terkesan. Seorang Jeon Jeongguk yang memiliki reputasi kejam, si anak kelas 1 yang membuat anak kelas 3 dirawat karena patah tulang selama seminggu, sampai dinobati sebagai anak paling ditakuti nomor satu, ternyata mengkhawatirkan perasaan seseorang akan terluka," tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit menantang.

"Kau lebih senang kalau aku membiarkanmu mati, seperti apa yang 'Jeon Jeongguk' akan lakukan?" dan Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa ada kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua bola pekat yang masih ia pandangi itu.

"Jangan salah paham. Sudah kubilang, aku terkesan. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku. Termasuk sudah memberikan nafas buatan pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong, Jeon" ia mengucap dengan pelan, berusaha agar penjelasannya tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lagi.

Taehyung hampir menyerah dari pertarungan tatap itu saat dua mata pekat Jeongguk kembali berkilat berbahaya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Sebelumnya tidak, tapi tadi Jimin memberitahuku."

"Hm, lalu? Aku di luar ekspektasimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena melakukan yang seharusnya tidak 'Jeon Jeongguk' lakukan?"

"Tidak. Justru aku yang meragukan soal kebenaran reputasi kekejaman 'Jeon Jeongguk'. Benarkah kalau Jeon Jeonggok yang saat ini berada di hadapanku, benar-benar mematahkan tulang seorang _seonbae_ sampai ia dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu?"

Kali ini, Jeongguk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ajaib bagaimana kata-kata Taehyung bisa membuatnya begitu lengah sampai-sampai ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Tanpa Jeongguk ketahui, senyuman itu semakin membuat Taehyung meyakininya. Kalau Jeon Jeongguk, sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan.

"Sayangnya, aku benar melakukannya, _hyung_.

Aku melakukannya saat kami bertemu di pertandingan _kyorugi_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memandang ke arah jarum jam yang terus bergeser tanpa ada belas kasihan untuk sesekali melambat demi orang-orang yang membutuhkan waktu, seperti dirinya. Sebut Taehyung berlebihan maka ia tidak akan menyangkal. Pasalnya, saat ini, Taehyung berharap jika saja ia diberi waktu sedikit saja, mungkin ia bisa menikmati momen bersama Jeongguk sedikit lebih lama.

Tapi, waktu juga yang akhirnya berperan besar dalam kesembuhannya sampai ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Mungkin, dari sebagian besar pasien yang ada di rumah sakit itu, Taehyung adalah salah satu dari sejumlah kecil pasien yang merasa sedih karena ia dinyatakan pulih. Salahkan Jeon Jeongguk yang membuatnya mengidap penyakit aneh bernama perasaan suka.

Ketika mendiskusikan soal perasaan abstrak bernama suka dan cinta, Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya sempat membahas juga soal durasi. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk seseorang dapat menyukai orang lain? Jawabannya berbeda untuk setiap orang. Taehyung mendapatkan jawaban dua bulan dari kedua orang tuanya, sebulan dua minggu dari sepupunya, dan Taehyung menemukan jawaban yang lebih singkat: enam hari.

Tapi, terlepas dari durasi bagaimana perasaan suka bisa muncul, yang jauh lebih penting adalah, berapa lama itu bisa bertahan. Masalahnya adalah, Taehyung menyadari kalau kesempatannya untuk mempertahankan rasa sukanya nyaris tidak ada karena Kim Taehyung telah menyukai seorang laki-laki yang dikenal misterius. Ia membangun tembok pertahanan yang kuat dan penuh dengan jebakan yang bisa melukai siapapun yang mencoba untuk menembusnya.

Tapi, kalau itu berarti mendapatkan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari seorang Jeon Jeongguk, Taehyung tidak akan keberatan untuk menembusnya.

"Hanya saja, batasan itu bukan cuma tembok. Tembok itu juga terhalang oleh lapisan kabut tebal berlapis-lapis yang membuatku tidak bisa mengetahui di mana letak jalan masuk ke tembok itu, Park," penjelasan penuh analogi berbelit dari Taehyung tetap membuat Jimin bisa menebak akar permasalahan yang dihadapi sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Mudah, kau hanya perlu membawa sinar matahari yang bisa mencairkan kabut itu dan _puff_ , kau akan bisa melihat jalan masuk itu," jawaban Jimin membuat Taehyung ingin kembali membantah sebelum akhirnya Jimin menekankan, "lupakan analogi itu. Aku tahu kau akan membawa persoalan sains atau malah soal diksi yang kugunakan. Tapi, aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti garis besarnya, Kim."

Taehyung tertawa saat menyadari tepatnya tebakan Jimin. Sesungguhnya, yang paling Taehyung khawatirkan adalah kesempatan. Terlebih, kalau mengingat soal siapa itu Jeon Jeongguk dan rumor yang mengitarinya. Taehyung benar-benar perlu bekerja keras untuk bisa meyakinkan Jeongguk dan itu pasti tidak akan mudah.

Entah apakah Taehyung akan bisa bertahan karena bahkan ketidakhadiran Jeon Jeongguk di detik terakhirnya di rumah sakit memberikan luka yang yang cukup menyakitkan. Ia juga menyesal karena tidak sempat meminta nomor teleponnya sebelum mereka kembali ke jarak awal mereka: orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi benar kau dihajar oleh Jeon Jeongguk?"

"Kau dirawat di IGD karena Jeon Jeongguk?"

"Kau tidak akan mengadukan itu ke sekolah?"

"Kalau kita punya bukti, kita bisa membuat Jeon Jeongguk dikeluarkan,"

Dan itulah. Begitulah sampai akhirnya kemarahan Taehyung memuncak dan saat itu juga, Taehyung memukul mejanya, membuat semua orang di kelas (kecuali Jimin) menatapnya heran.

"Keabsenanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jeon Jeongguk," jelas Taehyung penuh penekanan, dan ia cukup kewalahan karena harus berteriak di hari pertamanya setelah dinyatakan pulih, tapi ia perlu menekankan soal ini, "asal kalian tahu, Jeon Jeongguk justru yang menyelamatkanku. Jadi, kumohon berhenti menyebarkan gosip yang aneh, terima kasih," tutupnya sopan.

Pidato singkatnya sempat membuat puluhan mulut itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bisik-bisik itu kembali dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

" _Well_ , aku bukannya tidak menjelaskan itu sebelum kau masuk, _loh_ ," keterangan Jimin membuat Taehyung paham kalau membersihkan nama seseorang ternyata lebih sulit daripada merusaknya. Makanya, membayangkan betapa sulitnya Jeon Jeongguk yang selalu dikelilingi oleh rentetan rumor jelek, Taehyung jadi semakin ingin membuat orang-orang untuk bisa melihat Jeon Jeongguk dari lebih dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak banyak berpikir saat memutuskan untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah dan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih perlu beristirahat. Kali ini, ia bahkan tidak lagi khawatir dengan anak tangga terkutuk atau kemungkinan kemunculan _gwishin_ yang bisa saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah seorang laki-laki bernama Jeon Jeongguk berada di atas atap.

Langkah Taehyung memelan saat ia menemukan sosok laki-laki yang ia cari. Sosok kontradiktif yang membuat Taehyung begitu takut, tapi juga begitu berani untuk mendekat. Karena di balik lapisan pertahanan diri berupa citra 'kejam' yang sengaja ia ciptakan, ada ketulusan dan kebaikan yang begitu berharga. Dan Taehyung, merasa sangat beruntung karena ia telah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat—dan juga merasakan—kebaikan seorang Jeon Jeongguk.

"Selamat karena sudah sembuh, _hyung_ ," Jeongguk yang telah menyadari keberadaan Taehyung di atap, akhirnya mengucap sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Baginya, senyum masih sebuah kelemahan, meskipun kini ia tidak lagi menganggap Taehyung sebagai sebuah ancaman. Ia bahkan cenderung membiarkan saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah sembuh? Aku masih sakit," jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat air muka Jeongguk berubah. Ia sepenuhnya terperdaya, karena Kim Taehyung memang aktor yang handal. "Dan kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab sampai sakitnya sembuh," lanjut Taehyung.

"Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, _hyung_?" tanya Jeongguk serius. Mendengar juniornya yang selalu saja serius dan cenderung polos itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk sedikit menggodanya.

"Sepertinya, itu percuma karena sakit ini cukup kompleks, dan…" Taehyung sengaja memberi jeda agar bisa memperhatikan detail wajah Jeongguk yang begitu dekat. Mencoba membaca tiap emosi yang tergambar di wajah imut itu sebelum melanjutkan sisa kalimatnya.

"Lagipula, kurasa, hanya kamu yang bisa menyembuhkannya," dan Taehyung begitu puas saat melihat wajah Jeongguk tampak merona ketika menyadari gombalan murahan Taehyung. Tapi, Jeongguk tampak mengikuti permainan Taehyung dan membalas, "lalu, bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab, _hyung_?"

"Sebuah ciuman, mungkin?" goda Taehyung jahil yang langsung dikabulkan dengan senang hati oleh Jeon Jeongguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

EXCUJI-mi and this lame fic. Wqwqwq. Maafkan akhir yang dipaksakan ini. Ada banyak kecacatan karena chap terakhir ini agak diburu-buru. Aku juga agak bingung mau ngakhirinya gimana karena gak mau ini berakhir, hahaha.

Entah kenapa aku suka Jeongguk yang kikuk. Wqwqwq.

Makasih karena sudah bertahan membaca fic memalukan ini dan sudah mau ngasih review. Terima kasih banyak~ aku belum bisa bales reviewnya, ini aku update dulu biar gak makin numpuk utangnya wqwqwq.

p.s:

\- tradisi tabur beras putih untuk mengusir roh jahat sepertinya nggak ada di Korea. Di sana, setauku sih untuk perayaan semacam itu ada sajen makanan-makanan tertentu yang dipersembahkan buat roh. Tapi, aku lebih milih tabur beras putih aja biar lebih enak nulisnya.

\- kyorugi (free sparing) adalah sebuah pertandingan di taekwondo, semacam 1 lawan 1 yang sifatnya bebas dan bukan sebuah perlombaan (CMIIW). Lalu, ceritanya si anak kelas 3 itu murid di dojang-nya keluarga Jeon. Tapi, orang-orang pada suudzon ngira si Kookie matahin tulangnya karena berantem di sekolah.


End file.
